Insomnia
by Viselle
Summary: Ketika kau membuaiku ke alam mimpi ...


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **Insomnia**

by

 **Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Ketika kau membuaiku ke alam mimpi ..._

...

Rukia berguling, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman di kasur empuknya. Selimut biru bergambar Chappy yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada bergerak mengikuti gerak dara berusia dua puluh tahun itu. Ia tengah berusaha untuk tidur—usaha yang sudah ia lakukan sejak dua jam lalu. Namun, apa pun yang ia lakukan, tak jua membuatnya terlelap, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari. Sedang besok pagi ia harus masuk kuliah pukul delapan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengambil bantal, dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi mata serta wajahnya, berharap kegelapan dapat membantunya berpindah ke alam mimpi. Tetapi setelah lima menit ia melempar bantal itu. Cara itu sama sekali tidak berhasil membuatnya tidur, malah membuatnya kehabisan napas. Ia lalu turun dari tempat tidur, melangkah menuju rak yang diisi jejeran buku koleksinya, mulai dari buku pelajaran dan ilmu pengetahuan sampai komik dan novel. Ia mengambil sebuah buku, dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Ia mendudukkan diri di sisi kanan tempat tidur supaya dekat dengan lampu, meluruskan kakinya di atas kasur dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga menutupi kakinya untuk mengusir dingin yang menyapa di malam awal musim gugur. Setelah dirasa mendapat posisi nyaman, ia membuka buku tebal yang isinya mengenai sejarah Jepang. Ia membaca dan terus membaca hingga dua puluh halaman. Namun, buku teks dengan tulisan sekecil kutu itu tidak memberi efek kantuk sedikit pun padanya, yang muncul malah rasa bosan dan frustrasi—akibat tak jua dapat terlelap.

"Arghh!"

Rukia menghempaskan bukunya di nakas tepat di samping lampu, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di bantal hingga hampir kehabisan napas. Lalu sekali lagi bantalnya terlempar, kali ini hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Ia melirik jam weker di nakas samping tempat tidur, pukul setengah dua. Sudah dua jam setengah berlalu, dan ia masih belum bisa tidur.

Rukia menghela napas. Besok pagi ia akan berakhir dengan mata panda jika tak segera tidur. Tetapi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk dapat tidur? Minum susu? Satu jam lalu ia sudah melakukannya. Ia minum segelas besar susu hangat, tetapi bukannya tidur ia malah tiga kali pergi ke kamar kecil. Menghitung domba? Itu juga percuma. Ia menghitung sampai dua ratus dan masih terjaga. Mendengarkan musik juga sudah dilakukannya. Puluhan lagu balad dengan instrumen lembut sudah ia dengarkan, tetapi jangankan terlelap, matanya malah semakin terbuka lebar. Semua cara yang ia tahu untuk mengundang kantuk sudah ia coba, namun, tak satu pun memperlihatkan hasil memuaskan.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Obat tidur?" Rukia bergumam. Detik berikutnya ide tentang obat tidur ia buang jauh-jauh dari kepalanya. Ia tidak mau kecanduan obat penenang hanya agar bisa tidur.

Akhirnya Rukia mengambil ponselnya, mengaktifkan koneksi internet, lalu membuka aplikasi jejaring sosial _Blackberry Messenger_. Ia mengetik "INSOMNIA" ditambah emoticon tangisan frustasi di kolom: " _Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan?_ ". Ditekannya tombol panah, dan statusnya berada di bagian teratas pada laman yang tengah ia buka _._

Rukia menekan tombol kembali, lalu mengunci ponselnya, dan meletakkannya di samping bantal. Ia baru akan turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil air minum saat terdengar nada pemberitahuan pesan _BBM_ baru dari ponselnya. Segera ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk itu, penasaran siapa yang bernasib seperti dirinya—tidak bisa tidur—di jam seperti ini. Ternyata pesan itu dari Ichigo, laki-laki yang selama setahun terakhir menjadi kekasihnya.

" _Kenapa belum tidur? Besok masuk jam delapan kan?"_

Rukia segera membalas pesan itu.

" _Nggak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"_

Tak berapa lama jawaban dari Ichigo masuk ke ponsel Rukia.

" _Baru selesai mengerjakan tugas. Ayo cepat tidur, ntar besok kesiangan loh."_

Rukia memberengut, ia tahu ia seharusnya tidur, tapi matanya belum mau disuruh tidur.

" _Udah kubilang nggak bisa tidur juga._ _Udah nyoba macam-macam, dari minum susu, ngitung domba, sampai dengerin musik, tapi belum bisa tidur juga."_ Ia membalas pesan Ichigo. _"Lakukan sesuatu! Bantu aku supaya bisa tidur :'("_

Selang lima menit, Rukia tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Ichigo. _Dia pasti ketiduran,_ pikirnya sebal.

Seolah ingin menjawab pernyataan Rukia soal dirinya yang ketiduran, pesan berisi penawaran dari Ichigo sampai ke Rukia sesaat kemudian.

" _Gimana kalau aku nyanyiin? Siapa tahu kau bisa tidur. Kutelepon ya."_

Belum sempat Rukia membalas pesan itu, ponselnya sudah menyenandungkan _ringtone_ panggilan masuk. Ia segera menggeser tombol hijau dan menjawab panggilan dari Ichigo.

" _Kau mau lagu apa?"_ Suara Ichigo menyapa dari jauh.

"Apa saja boleh," jawab Rukia.

"Oke, dengarkan aku." Ichigo berdeham, lalu suara baritonnya mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu:

 _*Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku malam ini?_

 _Apakah kau merasakan luka di hatiku?_

 _Tidak, kau tak akan bisa membayangkannya_

 _Aku menunggumu seumur hidupku_

 _Sekarang kau di sini untukku_

 _Dan kau tersenyum padaku dalam cahaya lilin_

 _Malam ini ... hanya kau dan aku_

Rukia mengenali lagu yang dinyanyikan kekasihnya itu. Sebuah lagu yang selalu setia berada dalam _list_ lagu favoritnya.

 _*Kau satu-satunya yang kucintai. Berbaringlah di sisiku_

 _Mengapa begitu lama kau kembali? Rasakan tetesan air mataku_

 _Kau membuatku kehilangan kewarasanku ketika kau pergi_

 _Sekarang aku baik-baik saja, sebab kau di sini bersamaku_

Rukia tak mampu berkata-kata saat bait demi bait Ichigo lantunkan untuknya, cara pria itu melantunkannya bahkan terdengar lebih bagus daripada penyanyi aslinya yang berasal dari negeri Gingseng. Ah, mungkin orang lain tidak akan berpikiran demikian. Tetapi bagi Rukia yang di telinganya tengah diperdengarkan lagu kesukaannya yang dinyanyikan sang pujaan hati, pemikiran itu amat sangat wajar.

 _*Apakah kau ingat bagaimana kita saling mencintai?_

 _Dan apakah ada namaku di dalam hatiku_

 _Tidak, kau tak perlu menjawabku_

 _Sekarang aku dapat merasakannya dari air matamu yang menetes di tanganku_

 _Sekarang kau di sini untukku_

 _Tolong jangan hancurkan hatiku lagi_

 _Dan aku tak ingin menangis_

Lirik demi lirik begitu syahdu Ichigo lantunkan, membuat Rukia berbaring semakin nyaman di atas bantal bulunya. Matanya perlahan terpenjam, terbuai oleh suara sang kekasih di telinganya.

 _*Semua cahaya pergi dariku tanpamu_

 _Dan aku menangis, dan aku berdoa lagi_

 _Hanya biarkan aku tahu, dan bagaimana perasaanmu tanpaku_ _  
_ _Dalam kabut yang dalam aku tidak bisa menemukanmu_ _  
_ _Kuhabiskan begitu banyak malam kesepian_

 _Hanya aku merindukanmu_

 _Dengan hatiku yang hancur_

 _Sayang, kembalikan hariku yang penuh senyuman_

Akhirnya terdengar dengkur pelan dari gadis Kuchiki itu. Dengan pasti ia telah meninggalkan dunia nyata, dan larut dalam dunia mimpi yang indah. Ah, siapa yang tidak akan bermimpi indah setelah mendapat lagu pengantar tidur semanis itu.

...

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar, jauh dari kamar Rukia. Ichigo yang telah menyelesaikan lagunya, mencoba memanggil Rukia berkali-kali.

"Rukia? Hoy, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Namun, tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Yang terdengar malah suara dengkur halus, penanda bahwa sang gadis di seberang sana sudah pasti tak akan memberikannya jawaban.

"Dasar!" Ichigo menggerutu, tetapi sebuah senyuman hadir di wajahnya.

" _Oyasumi_ , Rukia," bisiknya pelan sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Hola, saya kembali dengan sebuah _drabble_ (lagi). Hehehe... *fic MC saya baru akan saya update minggu depan*

 _Drabble_ ini saya ketik setelah kemarin malam saya kena insomnia parah, *baru bisa tidur jam empat dinihari* daripada cuma guling-gulingan di kasur akhirnya saya ambil _notes_ dan _voila!_ Jadilah fic singkat ini _._ Semoga yang baca suka.

O, ya, kalimat yang ditulis miring dengan tanda bintang ( * ) di depannya adalah lirik lagu **"You are the Only One"** milik **Wheesung** yang saya terjemahkan bebas ke dalam bahasa Indonesia. Jadi, mungkin ada beberapa kata/bagian yang tidak sesuai jika para pembaca mengartikan lirik aslinya sendiri. :3

Akhir kata, makasih buat kalian yang sudah baca, review, dan ngefavoritin fic ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
